


Too Far

by Morosexuals_Anonymous



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Mammon deserves better, Other, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, and he's my least favorite so there ya go, asmo gets some hate in this fic, gender neutral reader, i have a lot of feelings about mammon don't @ me, nothing against asmo but i needed an antagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morosexuals_Anonymous/pseuds/Morosexuals_Anonymous
Summary: Going home hand in hand with The Great Mammon is always a nice way to end a stressful school day, and though the others may question why you put up with him so much, you wouldn’t trade this particular part of your routine for the world.Which is why it’s unsettling to you when you arrive at the school gates to find Mammon isn't there.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

By the time your second year in the Devildom has started, you have come to expect a certain daily routine. On most days, excluding weekends, you wake up, eat breakfast with your rowdy housemates, go to RAD, come home, study, and/or get roped into whatever new ridiculous student council shenanigans your rowdy housemates have gotten themselves into this week.

It’s a comfortable routine, because no matter how crazy it might get around here, you can always depend on the little things to stay the same, like watching Belphegor snooze through his classes, texting Leviathan at lunch, anticipating Satan’s petty spats with Lucifer, and what is easily among your favorite pastimes: walking home with Mammon.

It started, of course, as nothing more than his assigned duty to escort the defenseless little human to and from RAD safely. He made it very clear how much of a pain it was to take time out of his busy schedule to walk the twenty minutes from campus with you every day, which at first made you feel a little bit like a burden, until you found out that his ‘busy schedule’ was mostly him goofing off in town and getting himself into trouble. You started to feel a lot less guilty about it, as it’s probably better this way for everyone, especially Mammon, but of course he’d argue otherwise.

Things became different, though after you made your first pact with him and the two of you grew closer as friends, and then as something more. He still chastises you when you’re even a minute late to meet up with him, but less in a ‘let’s get this over with’ way and more like ‘I couldn’t wait to see you!’

He reminds you a lot of a clingy puppy with a mild case of separation anxiety, and while it can be kind of tiresome to have to keep up with his greedy demands for your attention sometimes, you find his enthusiasm adorable.

Going home hand in hand with The Great Mammon is always a nice way to end a stressful school day, and though the others may question why you put up with him so much, you wouldn’t trade this particular part of your routine for the world.

Which is why it’s unsettling to you when you arrive at the school gates to find Mammon isn't there.

He came to RAD today, you know he did. You saw him in some of your classes. Now that you think about it, though, he did seem quieter in the latter half of the day. He never joined your group for lunch like he usually does. Satan and Asmodeus simply said he was ‘busy being stupid’ when you brought it up.

You figured that meant Mammon was off pinching lunch money from the freshmen again (the ‘newbie tax,’ as he called it) and you were planning to ask him after school, but he’s not here. Did he get held up by something? Or did he get sick and go home early?

It isn’t until you find Belphegor on your way home that you find out what happened right before lunch.

“He got in a fight with Satan and Asmo,” the sleepy demon shrugs. “They found out he’s been paying one of his classmates to do his homework for him. He got really butthurt when they called him out on it and he ran home as soon as he heard the last bell.”

That’s not like him. Well, having someone else do his homework for him sounds pretty on brand, but not his wordless disappearance. He didn’t even text you to let you know where he went. “Is he okay?”

Belphegor snorts. “I mean, he won’t be when Lucifer finds out. Technically he committed forgery, and that’s kind of a big deal.”

“You’d think demons would be okay with stuff like that,” you point out.

“Oh, we are, so long as you don’t get caught. But Mammon sucks at being a proper demon, so of course he got caught.”

You’re used to the brothers talking shit about each other any chance they get but knowing something is genuinely wrong with Mammon makes you feel uncomfortable to hear Belphegor say that. You text Mammon to ask if he’s okay, but you never get a response, and your worry only grows.

You hurry home as fast as you can, abandoning Belphegor’s sluggish pace, and when you arrive at the House of Lamentation, you make a beeline for Mammon’s room. “Mammon?” you call through the door when your knocking doesn’t elicit a response. “Mammon, are you in there? It’s me. You haven’t texted me back so I wanted to make sure you’re not dead.”

Your voice manages to get the one inside to stir. You hear his footsteps approaching the door and are relieved you don’t have to go looking for him in town. Then Mammon cracks open the door, and your concern gets dialed up to 11.

The look on his face is not one you can remember ever seeing on him before. His eyes are red and puffy, like he’s been crying, and from what little you can see of the rest of him, his shoulders are slumped like something large and invisible is weighing them down.

“I’m not dead,” he says in a low monotone. “Go away.”

The door abruptly shuts in your face. You blink, hardly able to believe what just happened, and knock on the door again. “Mammon? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

 _“Go away!”_ his muffled voice yells from farther inside. You do no such thing.

“Not until you let me in and tell me what happened!”

_“I don’t want to!”_

“Tough shit!” You kick the door for emphasis. He should know by now that you can’t keep your nose out of other people’s business. It’s simply impossible, especially when your friends need help. “Open the door or I’ll make you open the door!”

_“You can’t do that!”_

“Yes I can! We have a pact, remember? If you don’t let me in, I’ll just summon you out here instead.”

There is a loud thump from inside, followed by angry grumbling, and then Mammon comes stomping back. You brace yourself for him to snap at you, but what you don’t expect when he swings the door open is him grabbing your arm and practically throwing you inside. You land on his couch with an ‘oomf!’ and he slams the door behind you. You barely manage to sit upright before he’s in your face, looming over you with his demon horns out and fangs bared.

“There, happy?! Now what the fuck do ya want with me? Didja come here to tell me how stupid I am, too?!”

You are taken aback by the sincere anger in his voice. It’s been a long time since he last took this tone with you, not since before you made a pact with him, and his snarling aimed directly at you makes your heart lurch to your throat. “Wh-what? Mammon, I-”

He doesn’t give you time to speak. Instead, he starts pacing the floor, hunched over like a feral beast ready to lash out at any sudden movement. The very air around him is a purplish tint as his powerful aura churns, dropping the temperature in the room by several degrees. “You already know what happened, there’s no way ya don’t! I bet my brothers couldn’t _wait_ to tell ya all about my latest screw up! Was it really that funny that ya had to come here and laugh in my face, too? Huh?!”

“You’re scarring me,” you say, bringing your hands up in a weak attempt to defend yourself in case he actually does the unthinkable and attacks you, which deep down you don’t think he will, but you can’t help your instincts. Mammon is supposed to be your protector, so for him to act this way sends an uneasy shiver down your spine.

Your small voice must have gotten through to him, because the demon suddenly stops in his tracks. He looks at you with wide eyes, opens his mouth like he’s going to yell again, but he rethinks it a moment later and shakes his head. The aggression in his body language sags, his chilly aura fades, and his twisting horns evaporate from his head. “No, that’s not…I wasn’t…” He grunts when he can’t find the right words, now more irritated at himself than you.

“Mammon,” you say his name carefully, letting your hands slowly fall to your lap. “Please calm down. I don’t know what you think I’m here for but I’m definitely not here to laugh at you. Can you come here and talk to me?”

Mammon takes a moment to answer you, and you give him all the time he needs to take a few deep breaths. Finally, he hangs his head and sighs, and he approaches the opposite side of the couch to sit down. He hits the leather like a sack of heavy bricks and keeps his hands on his knees, gaze held sternly on the ground.

“…Sorry,” he mutters. You carefully reach over a tentative hand to place on his shoulder, and when he doesn’t react negatively, you slide yourself a bit closer to him. He seems to have snapped out of whatever that was, reminding you a lot of one of Satan’s rampages.

“It’s okay,” you assure him. “You’re upset. Sorry if I pushed your buttons.”

Mammon lifts his eyes and looks at you remorsefully. “No, ya didn’t do anything wrong. I was just…thinking of someone else.”

You have a good guess as to who. Before you pry, though, you nudge him into a hug, and at first he’s reluctant, but he quickly changes his tune and sinks into your arms with a deep breath. The tension in his body relaxes some more, you pet his hair, and the simple gesture brings back the Mammon you know and love.

“Better?”

“Mm,” he hums, not yet willing to let go. You let him decide when to end the hug, since he’s the one who needs it.

“Want to tell me what’s wrong? I heard a little bit about what happened today, but I wanted to get your side of the story.”

“Oh, just the usual bullshit,” Mammon grumbles. “Fucking Satan and Asmo tried to blackmail me.”

That’s news to you. Belphegor didn’t mention anything about blackmail. “What did you do?”

“I told them to go fuck themselves, and Satan said he’s gonna tell Lucifer. I swear, that guy is such a hypocrite. He hates Lucifer, but he’ll suck up to him if it means messin’ with me. Asmo’s a piece of shit, too. They all are.”

That’s a lot of vitriol. He’s normally not so riled up over stuff like this, he tends to let his brother’s bullying go pretty quickly, so you have a feeling he’s leaving something out. “They laughed at you?”

“They’re always laughin’ at me.” Mammon finally decides to let you go. You stay close, keeping at least one hand on him as he leans back into the couch and tips his head back to glare at the ceiling like it owes him money. “Callin’ me names. Sayin’ I’m a no good scumbag all the time. Stupid excuse for a demon. Village idiot. Family screw up.”

You’ve heard all of those aimed at Mammon over the years, and you’ve always wondered if it gets to him. In hindsight, there’s no way it doesn’t, but he’s so good at hiding it that even you thought he didn’t care. It sounds like Mammon has just been bottling it up this whole time.

“Just ‘cause I don’t read a million books a day and I don’t get straight A’s like those kiss-asses doesn’t mean I’m dumb,” he continues, and you let him vent his frustrations as much as he needs. “I could totally do my own homework if the teacher just slowed down and gave me more time. Like, I used to bust my ass tryin’ to keep up, but I got so burnt out, and none of it is shit that even matters, anyway, so what’s the point? Who cares if I get someone else to do it for me? They’re the idiots if they think some number on a report card tells ya how much more important ya are than everyone else! They’re just jealous that I’m smart enough to game the system, but do I get any credit for that? No.”

“Yeah…school in the human world isn’t all that different, so I get what you mean,” you sympathize. “It seems extra dumb in the Devildom, though, especially for us exchange students. Like, what is a degree in malevolence going to get me if I go back to the human world? I highly doubt any of the classes I’m in are transferable or worth college credit.”

“Holy shit, you’re right,” Mammon lifts his head to give you a truly bewildered look. “I didn’t even think of that! That’s rough, buddy.”

You give him a weak smile. “At least my family isn’t breathing down my neck about it. I’m lucky I don’t have any big shoes to fill like you do. I can’t imagine what it’s like being compared to Lucifer all the time.”

“It fucking sucks. Ugh.” Mammon rolls his eyes. “Don’t remind me about Lucifer. He’s gonna skin me alive and serve me for dinner tonight.”

“Ew. No offense, but you’d probably taste terrible. Not even Beelz would eat that.”

Your attempt to lighten the mood gets a snort out of the demon next to you. It feels good to get him to smile, if only for a second. “Thanks. I guess compost is all I’m good for, then.”

“No,” you say sternly. “You’re way too good for compost, Mammon. Unless it’s, like, ultra high premium compost, in which case, you’ll be worth at least a couple million.”

He snickers at your poor attempt to turn his self-deprecation around. You don’t like hearing him talk about himself like that, it’s not right. Mammon is always so full of himself that it hits you like a punch to the gut to hear him say anything otherwise. Especially when it’s not true.

Sure, he can be selfish and abrasive, and he doesn’t always read a room properly, but the Mammon you know has a good heart, deep down. Or…whatever it is that demons have. In his case, it’s probably a solid lump of gold. You may not have known him before he fell from grace, but you can see the angel he once was bleeding through his thorny walls. He vehemently denies it, but he can’t hide his soft side from you.

Mammon puts his arms around the back of the couch and stretches his legs out in front of him, and you’re glad to see he’s getting more comfortable talking to you like this. You know it’s not easy for him. It’s a real treat whenever you get him to drop the tsundere act and be honest for once.

“Want me to vouch for you? I can tell them it was my idea.”

“Pfft, what? No way! Don’t think just because you’re everybody’s favorite that they’d go easy on ya,” Mammon warns. “Well…maybe they’d go a _little_ easy on ya. But still, even when Lucifer’s going easy, it’s not good. Not even the Great Mammon can protect ya from that.”

The return of his self-appointed title is a good sign. “I can at least argue in your favor, maybe try to sway the court for a lighter sentence?”

“How do ya think you’d pull that off?”

You clear your throat and deepen your voice, sitting up straight to speak in an accent like a posh southern lawyer. “Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, is it not true to say that my client’s methods, while dishonest, are cunning, if not resourceful?”

Mammon laughs. You weren’t expecting him to find your impression that funny, but hearing him cackle is infectious, so you laugh, too. “Hey, that’s pretty good! But I wouldn’t quit my day job, if I were you.”

“Excuse me?” you feign offense. “I’m the best lawyer your money can buy!”

“Yeah? So that must mean your rates are, what, ten grimm an hour?”

“Oh no, I’m way more expensive than that,” you say, crossing your legs and wagging a finger at him. “Twenty grimm an hour, at least. Thirty on weekends.”

“Damn, you’re gonna run me out of house and home. Will you work pro bono?”

“Hmmmmm, maybe.” You slyly scoot closer to him until your sides are touching, and he flinches in surprise as your fingers graze his cheekbones. He doesn’t pull away, though, even as his face turns a shade pinker, and you come close enough to see the flecks of gold in his brilliant blue eyes. “Or I could offer you a special payment plan…?”

You close the distance before you have to come up with any more ridiculous analogies. Flirting is not exactly your forte, but that doesn’t seem to matter, because Mammon is so easily flustered by anything, especially whenever you touch his face. This is truly the only way you can hope to best a formidable demon like him and you like to abuse your power any chance you get. Mammon falls for it every time.

You come away from an innocent peck on the lips with a satisfied nod. “Yes, more of those over an extended period of time should do nicely.”

Usually Mammon gets all bashful when you kiss him, like he can’t believe it no matter how many times it happens, and then quickly asks for more. This time, though, he simply stares at you with his eyes shiny and wide, and then he turns away to hide his face in his arm.

“Y-you…”

The sudden waver in his voice catches you off guard. “Mammon? Was that okay? What’s wrong?”

Mammon does his best to hold back a sniffle, but it’s too late. “N-no, it’s fine, I…dammit. You’re so…”

He’s having a difficult time getting the words out. You wrap him back up in your arms and he sinks into your embrace, no hesitation this time, cramming his head into the crook of your shoulder to hide the fresh tears. He holds you close, his arms tight around your waist, like he thinks you’re going to slip away if he doesn’t. You try to soothe him with your fingers sifting through his hair, but that only makes him sniffle more.

“Y-you’re always so nice to me…why are ya like that? You listen to me, and ya do that sappy stuff, even though I’m…I’m not like the others. Why?”

“We’ve been over this, Mammon,” you tell him gently. “It’s _because_ you’re not like the others, that’s what I love about you.”

“No, but, _why_?” he presses, his voice betraying his growing emotion. “What do ya see in me? Why did’ya pick _me_?”

“What’s this about?” Your patience with his self-loathing attitude has officially run out. What is with him today? You know he has his moods sometimes, but there’s clearly more to it than that, and it probably has something to do with what happened at RAD. “Mammon, please, look at me.” With some prodding, he does, and the sadness in his eyes breaks your heart. “What’s making you think this way?”

“Asmo,” he finally reveals, face scrunched like ripping off a bandaid. “Asmo said ya deserve better than me. He said it’s only a matter of time until ya come to your senses and-”

“ _Asmo_ ,” you interrupt with venom leaking under your breath, not needing to hear any more, “deserves a fucking boot up his ass. Did he seriously say that to you?!”

Mammon sadly nods, and a certain flamboyant dipshit instantly wins a free ticket to the top of your hit list. “I mean, he’s probably right, ya know…”

“Oh yeah?” you quirk an eyebrow at him and try to restrain your rising anger. “And what does that make me, then? Am I wrong? You’re going to believe that guy over me? You think I give a single shit about anything Asmo or anyone else thinks?”

“N-No?”

“Then why do you?”

The question leaves Mammon momentarily speechless. A fresh batch of tears spill out of him and you diligently wipe them away with your thumbs, cradling his hot face in your hands. If he even attempts to argue with you on this, then you are going to kick his _and_ Asmo’s ass.

“They’re my family,” he eventually mumbles, so quiet you almost don’t hear it. “They’re all I’ve got…”

“Well now you have me, so you don’t have to worry about them anymore.”

You take a moment to calm yourself down, your anger not helping anything right now. You’re not mad at Mammon. If anything, you’re saddened that he’s internalized so much of his family’s abuse. It’s not like his sinful vices are any worse than theirs. Mammon is just the easiest target for them, because they know he’ll take it. You like the others, you really do, but they go too far sometimes.

“You are enough, Mammon,” you tell him resolutely, “and you’re more than enough for me just the way you are.” You kiss his nose and lean your forehead against his. He’s looking at you like you’re the first blue sky of spring after a long hard winter, so you show him a bright sunny smile. “You’re the Great Mammon!”

He surges forward and kisses you like a starving man. You tumble onto your back from the force of it, and he doesn’t let up for a second, following you down and pinning you between the narrow seat of the couch and his body. His tongue is in your mouth, your hands are in his hair, and what little air exists between you is sweltering.

You find yourself along for the ride as Mammon quickly takes control, which is not something you’re going to complain about. Mammon clearly needs this. He needs you, every fiber of his being is screaming for more of you to touch, and you readily open yourself up for the taking.

It’s only when his mouth leaves yours to latch onto your neck that you’re able to get a word in. “You’re so good to me,” you say breathlessly, arching your back into his waiting hands. “You’re so sweet, you make me so happy.”

Your praise has a curious effect on Mammon. His demon form involuntarily comes out, wings and horns sprouting with a flash of light, and he moans unabashedly into your skin. At any other time he would refuse to accept your compliments, insisting that it’s impossible for full blooded demon like him to be _good_ and _sweet_ , but he drinks it in now, enthralled by it, even. You want to tell him more before he starts touching you in places that make your head go numb.

“You make me feel safe. You make me-” His fingers dip below your waistband. “-you make me feel so good, Mammon, _ahh_ …”

“What else?” Mammon asks huskily against your collar bone, where he’s no doubt leaving all kinds of possessive marks everywhere he can reach. You love it when he does that, despite how much of a pain it is to have to conceal them later. It feels like he’s claiming you.

“I love it when you laugh, and how hard you work to get what you want.”

You’re trying to touch Mammon back, but you barely manage to roll your palms down his abs before he’s captured your wrists and pinned them above your head with one hand, making his intentions clear. He’s going to ravish you and there’s nothing you can do about it.

“You’re beautiful,” you whine. It’s getting harder to speak, let alone have coherent thoughts. “When you get jealous, you’re, _oh_ , you’re so cute...”

Lewd noises are pulled out of you when his head dips between your legs. His wet mouth traveling down your exposed stomach had you so preoccupied that you didn’t even notice when he dragged your pants down to your knees.

“Mammon,” you squirm helplessly under his firm hold, “Mammon, please, m-more…”

“Keep talking,” he pauses to demand, a deep rumbling under his words that, combined with the intense look he’s giving you, shoots sparks through your body. It’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever seen.

“I-I think about you all the time, and when I, _oh_ , when I touch myself, _aaHH-!”_ Mammon rewards your honesty with his tongue and your brain is officially leaving the atmosphere. You sneak one more in right before it becomes too much. “Ah, I, _mmmnhm,_ I’m glad – that you were m-my first!”

That last one really seems to get to him because Mammon’s eyes flutter close. He moans into you, vibrating right through your core, and you feel a tight heat building already. You lose yourself to the pleasure, rocking your hips and weakly straining against his grip on your wrists and your clothes trapping your legs like restraints until he lets go to touch himself instead. You grab his horns and hold on for dear life while this demon takes you for a ride.

All that comes out of your mouth now are gasps and incoherent babbling. It only seems to spur Mammon on, and he doubles his efforts to make you cum, which you do like an explosion. He works you through the waves of blinding ecstasy until you’re utterly boneless, and when lets you go to wipe his mouth off with the back of his hand, he looks so proud of himself that he would give Lucifer a run for his money.

“You’re going to be the end of me,” you tell him, watching the room spin.

“I sure hope so,” he grins and leans in to kiss your cheek. He knows you don’t like to taste yourself after he does that, but right now, you couldn’t care less. You turn your head and catch his lips, and he kisses you slowly, savoring every bit of love that you give him like he can’t ever get enough.

He’s far from satiated, though. Mammon still has all of his clothes on while you look like you got in fight with a cyclone, and his hand is still palming the obvious bulge in his pants even as he kisses you. The storm isn’t over yet.

“Turn over,” you tell him, and he has no complaints about being bossed around when you push his shoulder to roll him onto his back.

It’s impossible to move gracefully on the narrow couch, but when you get him under you, it doesn’t matter. His wings stick up on either side, bending to envelope you while you straddle his legs, and you kiss his knuckles before placing his hands in your hair, where they hold you like a priceless treasure as you unzip his fly.

“Fuck, I love you,” he breaths in relief as his length is finally released to open air. You haven’t even touched him yet and his wings are already twitching. He’s beaming up at you like a kid in a candy store and you resist the urge to laugh at his unashamed giddiness before leaning down to give him a long lick.

Mammon’s eyes close again, squeezing shut with a grunt like he’s already overwhelmed. You waste no time closing your mouth around his dick and watching his stomach tense.

You love doing this to him. Mammon falls apart whenever you get him underneath you, and you have to admit, as much as you like it when he holds you down and takes what he wants, you also love the rush of power you wield when this powerful demon submits to your whims. He must like it, too, otherwise it wouldn’t be so easy to make him moan and pant, fingers gripping the hair behind your ears, jaw gone slack.

You put your weight on his hips to keep them from bucking too hard into your mouth, partly out of not wanting to choke, and partly because it’s fun to torture him a little the way he did you. You get the feeling that the secret masochist within him loves it. You could tease him more, but right now, you’re on a mission to pamper Mammon the same way he pampered you, the way he deserves.

You know he’s close when his wings shudder and he unconsciously presses on your head to take him deeper. You take a second to take a deep breath through your nose and relax your muscles, the way you’ve been practicing for just such an occasion, and you oblige.

Mammon makes a sound somewhere between a delighted gasp and a surprised yelp when your lips are suddenly at the base of his shaft, and he opens his eyes to look at you in shock. You’ve never taken so much of him before. He has no idea how much you’ve been wanting to, and while you can’t say it feels very pleasant on your end, the way Mammon’s thighs shake as the tip of his dick hits the back of your throat is exactly what you wanted. With careful concentration, you hold his eye contact as you attempt to swallow around him, and Mammon quickly comes undone.

He arches and throws his head back with a loud groan, and you keep yourself locked on while he rides his orgasm. Your fingers lightly massage his balls, squeezing every last bit of euphoria out of him you can until he’s completely spent, and he falls back onto the couch when his energy abruptly runs out. It’s a relief to finally let go and clear your abused throat, but it was totally worth it to see the blissed out look on your boyfriend’s face, like he just saw heaven’s light and it somehow didn’t burn him to a crisp. Or maybe it did.

“You,” he says, voice nearly hoarse with how much his chest is heaving, “you’re a monster…”

You laugh and move yourself up so you can cram yourself in his arms. “Oh yeah? It was that good?”

Mammon can’t seem to get the words out for what he wants to say, so instead, he buries his nose in the top of your head. “ _Fuck_.”

The two of you remain like that for awhile, basking in each other’s warmth and sharing little kisses between whispered words meant only for the two of you. Eventually, though, his D.D.D. chimes on the coffee table, then twice, and by the third time, there’s no doubting who it is and what it’s about. You offer to check it for him when he looks at the device like it has teeth, but he shakes his head and bravely sits up to face the music.

“We both know I’m on death row,” he sighs. “Thanks for my last meal before the execution. Don’t let Levi sell my stuff for Ruri merch when I’m gone.”

So dramatic. But you don’t blame him, considering what kind of punishments Lucifer often comes up with. You wish there were something you could do, but you know better than to come between the eldest demon and his brothers. Lucifer might have a soft spot for you, but it’s still harder than hell to change his mind when it’s already been made up.

“I’ll always remember you,” you tell him solemnly and rub his shoulders as he reads the messages with a dreadful frown. “If you survive, I’ll double our study time together so hopefully this doesn’t happen again.”

“Pssh, as if that’s gonna help. You’re way too easily distracted.”

“No, _you’re_ the one who gets distracted,” you point out with a playful pinch to the back of the neck. “But I’ll make extra sure the lessons stick this time. If they do…” Mammon flinches when your teeth graze his earlobe. “I’ll show you what other kinds of things I’ve been studying…”

“You’re a monster,” he tells you again with a snicker. “I wonder if humans can turn into demons if they spend too much time in the Devildom?”

“Dunno. I guess we’ll find out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> making that was a bigger pain in the butt than I thought it would be lol  
> behold my 410 devil points  
> that took me months to save up and then the big update happened and they're all gone now  
> :'D


End file.
